To help out a friend
by Gaara463
Summary: Naruto meets a boy named Zinan. Sakura and Ino don't think Zinan's good since hiss's father is from the Mist village. Naruto just wants to help his friend be a ninja of Mist and Leaf. When Zinan lives up to his father's wish, he repays Naruto will a taijutus of the Mist village. Soon Zinan stays in Leaf village to be with his friends, Naruto, Sakura, and Ino.


Naruto wasn't the kind of kid people thought good of. But he didn't know that there was another kid in the leaf village that had the same kind of thoughts of people. The kid's father wasn't from the leaf village, but the kid's mother was. The father was from the Mist village of the country of water. The kid has an older brother and sister, meaning the kid was last born. The kid looked like Naruto but had black hair and wore red and dark blue clothes. The kid also wore sandles like the father. Naruto and the other kids were in class when the kid joined Naruto's class. Taking in the sight of the kid was cool to Naruto, the other's kids not so much. The teacher had asked the kid to tell them about the kid's life.

"Alright. I can tell you." The kid began,"My siser and brother have a different father than me, and my mom named me after my grandfather."

"Hey, tell us your name!" Naruto asked the kid.

"My name's Zinan. I'm the youngest and only child of my father and mother."

"So, your the only child?"

"No...Listen none of you would understand where my father comes from."

"Tell us." Naruto looked over to see Sakura and her friend Ino, Sakura had told Zinan to tell them where Zinan's father came from.

"...The Mist village."

The room went silent. The Mist village. Why would Naruto guess the Cloud village? Naruto yelled cool to Zinan, and made his way to Zinan. Zinan was taking back, but let Naruto make his way to him. Naruto put a arm around Zinan and told him he would show him around after class. And he told Zinan his name.

"Thanks Naruto."

"No problem! Come sit with me!"

"S-Sure."

Naruto got Zinan looking at Ino and Sakura, Naruto guessed that Zinan wanted to know why the girls sat away from him. After class was over, Naruto showed Zinan around and soon found him lookinf at something. It was an old photo of his father when he was still around. Zinan's father looked like Zinan but had green eyes and not light blue. Black hair like Zinan's and wore something like Zinan. Wipping the tears from his face Zinan felt a bit better, Naruto showed Zinan where he lived and he got to see Zinan's family.

"Your family's cool Zinan."

"Not really Naruto. My father wanted me to live with him."

"Why?"

"...He wanted me to be a Mist ninja. And not a Leaf ninja."

"Oh. Did he want you to have a life in the Mist village?"

"A little...but he and my mother came to aggerent of letting me stay in the Leaf village."

"Wow, anyway about class tomorrow, you want to practice the sennen goroshi or the bunshin taiatari taijutus?"

"Maybe. Naruto, who were those girls in class that asked me about where my father's from?"

"Their name's are Sakura and Ino."

Naruto and Zinan talked for a bit more, when Zinan's older sister and brother came in the house. They looked at Naruto and their brother, and then they walked away. Naruto looked at Zinan and then were his siblings walked to, Zinan explained that his siblings were fond of him since his father was from the Mist village. Naruto felt bad for Zinan, his half-siblings didn't like him very much and their father was from the Leaf village. Zinan told Naruto his sibling's name, Naruto felt like Zinan should see where everything in the village is. Half-way to the door and Zinan's older sister stopped them.

"Where are you going Zinan?"

"I'm going to see where everything in the village is Hatsu. Can you tell mom for me?"

"Sure. Just be back before 6:30 pm."

"Alright."

Naruto showed Zinan where everything was, and Zinan got back home at 6:00. Naruto walked back to his house and when he got there, he fell asleep when he fell on his bed. Naruto slept until 7:00pm, when the phone ran. He ran to the phone and picked up the line. The caller was Zinan, he was just saying how much he liked him helping out at school and where everything was in the village. Saying that he would see Zinan tomorrow at school and they would hang out.

HATSU'S POV

I watched my little brother go with some random guy he met at school. He said that he was just going to see everything around the village. I went back to my room and sat down on my bed, that's when my younger brother, Huyu, came in and started to talk with me. Huyu said that mom wanted us to walk Zinan to school, why couldn't he just walk himself to school? Like he did today. When Huyu said that dad wanted to see us, I got happy. But Zinan had a different father. What was his name? Jiro? Yea, that's it. Jiro. When he met mom, they started to be happy and soon he and mom had Zinan. It really didn't take long until dad noticed. And he and Jiro started to fight. But mom ended up picking Jiro. Huyu and I didn't mind, but soon Jiro left and wanted to take Zinan with him. But they ended up letting Zinan stay there, and Jiro did visit.

"Hatus, will dad like Zinan?"

"Maybe Huyu. He didn't like Jiro."

"Yea. But Jiro was fun to play with, even though he's from and still living in the Mist village."

"But, he was a good guy."

"You think Zinan will be like Jiro?"

"Maybe."

Maybe Zinan will be like Jiro. But I can't be sure. Maybe he'll be like someone else. I know that he was named after Jiro's father. Oh well, all we have to do this take Zinan to school tomorrow and then go home. But I really wonder who the hell was with Zinan? Whatever, he'll just go off and play with him or something. 


End file.
